


Slap

by orphan_account



Series: Teacher Hans and Student Anna [3]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Hans used to be Anna's teacher but he's not anymore so the tag doesn't really apply, Spanking, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Anna came home late one evening, shoulders slumped, lips twitching into a frown, and made a beeline for their “special” drawer, he had an idea of what she’d ask of him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slap

            Hans, although he enjoyed his position as head of the political science department and all the authority that came with it, was fairly used to Anna taking charge. She’d instigated their relationship, she’d moved into his apartment one stray sock at a time, she’d drawn up their contract, and she decided what, if anything, they did each night. When Anna came home late one evening, shoulders slumped, lips twitching into a frown, and made a beeline for their “special” drawer, he had an idea of what she’d ask of him.

            She took her time about it, throwing her bag into the closet, unlacing her boots, rubbing her swollen feet, all with her collar dangling from her fingers; he used the time to finish up his work and remove his own shoes and suit jacket. When she finally came to him, he offered his hand. She laid the collar, red leather with a silver clasp in the back, in his palm, then turned and perched on his lap, her back to his chest.

            He rubbed her shoulders, and frowned at how tense she was. “Relax,” he said. “You’re home now.”

            She burrowed in his chest, brittle as a bird. “I just had a bad day. I was late to my econ class so I only had like half an hour for my test and I totally failed it and then I missed my subway train and when I finally got on one some asshole kept feeling me up—”

            He shushed her, and marveled when she shut up. He kissed the back of her head and asked, “What do you need?”

            “I—I need my Daddy.”

            He hummed, stroked her hair, then pulled it to the side and clasped the collar around her neck. “You’re mine now. No one can hurt you.”

            She bit her lip and squirmed on his lap, face flushed in shame. An idea formed in his head: “Do you _want_ to hurt?” He added, “You can answer.”

            She went still, and slowly nodded. “Yes, Daddy.”

            He considered the options: he could use the flogger, or the paddle, but they wouldn’t be as intimate as Anna needed. He’d use his bare hands, he decided, give her an old-fashioned spanking.

            “Okay, Anna, we can do that.” He tugged on her collar until she stood for him, then began unbuttoning her blouse. It fell from her shoulders easily, and he ran his hands from her arms to her back, feeling for the band of her bra. He unhooked it and slid it off, his fingers skating from her smooth back to her bare breasts.

            She let out a whine when he pinched her nipple; he grinned and sharply pulled her skirt to her knees. He left her socks, knee high and patterned, as they were, then lead her by her collar over his knee, ass-up. He felt her through her panties, thin with tiny daisies, and gave her a few taps—teasing more than warning, appreciating the curve of her ass while staying clear of her cunt.

            She was still tense, not quite squirming on his lap, and she squeaked when he wrenched her panties down, leaving her ass, smooth as buttermilk and dotted with freckles, bare. She shivered—at the chill, he thought—as he ran his hands over her body, massaging here and there, trying to relax her before they really started.

            After a minute of tracing patterns on her hip, dragging his nails until her skin erupted in goose bumps, she started whining and pressing her ass up into his hand. Chuckling, he warned, “Patience, my pet.” He brought his hand back, palm flat, and finally struck her.

            He was amazed at the feel of her, rippling under his touch, a red mark swelling on her cheek and then quickly fading; her little shriek was absolutely adorable, and he could feel her relaxing into him, could see the tension fading from her shoulders. But not quite yet.

            He drummed his fingers along her skin, smirking when she jolted, then gave her another hard slap, right over the last one. She cried and rocked back on his hip, following his hand, and this time, he was gratified to see, the mark lasted longer. It was intoxicating, watching her take his abuse and want more, feeling her grind into his erection until he grabbed her by her collar and held her still. She was so beautiful—but she wasn’t where she needed to be.

            His fingers trailed over her body, drifting to her nape and lightly scraping down her spine, until he saw the last of the tension leave her limp. He was sure, if he’d pulled her head up for a glance at her face, she’d be one hit away from bliss. Well, who was he to deny? With carefully controlled force, he smacked her over the last two—she groaned, and then shivered, her head delightfully bowed.

            Fully warmed up, he gave her three hits rapidly, then two more drawn-out and stinging, marveling at how easily she marked, how good she felt under his hands. He took a quick break, tapping on her red ass for a few seconds before pulling back and slapping her until his hand stung. A low cry started in her throat as he struck her harder and harder, slower and slower, until her incoherent mumbling morphed into a raspy, “ _Daddy, please_ —”

            Getting ready for his last two strikes, he murmured, “Don’t worry, I’ve got you, Daddy’s got you.” He drew his hand back and smacked her with as much force as he could muster once, twice. She bucked into his touch and let out a shriek, her back arching beautifully, covered in a thin sheen of sweat and almost completely relaxed.

            On impulse, his fingers dipped between her thighs—she was absolutely soaked, and she likely didn’t even know it. Smirking, he skirted around her labia, fingernail grazing over her clit until she moaned and pushed back into his touch. He abandoned her clit and instead stroked her folds, gradually plunging deeper and deeper. When she started squirming, he slid two fingers into her and slowly pumped, thumb brushing her clitoris on every in-stroke, delighting in how tight he wound her—tension was building in her back again, something he could easily massage out—as her moans grew louder and louder. Fingers curving up, reaching for _that_ spot, he brought her to a shuddering orgasm.

            After her whimpers faded and her body grew slack, he grasped her by the shoulders and carefully lifted her up, until she once again sat with her back to his chest. She was obviously exhausted, still panting, leaning entirely into him; her face was streaked with tears, her cheeks were flushed, but she wore the most peaceful smile. He unlocked her collar and laid it to the side. Blissful as well, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her hair.

            A few minutes later, he broke the silence: “Was that what you needed?”

            She smiled up at him, and took a second to find her voice. “Yeah, it was. I—I really needed that.” She furrowed her brow. “Wait, you didn’t get to come.”

            He shrugged and caressed her cheek, until she smiled again. “Doesn’t matter. The point was to relax _you_ , not to come.”

            “Well, if you’re sure.” She let out a yawn, and playfully poked him in the chest. “Hey, why don’t you carry me to bed and then we’ll take a nap?”

            “Excellent idea,” he quipped, then arranged her in his arms and stood. He exaggerated his step, nearly falling over, crying, “Oh, you’re too heavy for me and my weary body! If we don’t make it, know that I always loved you!”

            She giggled and beat his arm; her giggle grew into a laugh as he heaved her onto their bed and climbed in beside her. He insisted on tucking her in, and by the time he’d settled himself, she was already fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Something with submissive Anna for once, what. 
> 
> I enjoy writing these way too much. It's a problem.


End file.
